


Stargirl's Extra Villains

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl smiled the minute she used the Cosmic Staff to defeat extra villains.





	Stargirl's Extra Villains

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl smiled the minute she used the Cosmic Staff to defeat extra villains. There were going to be extra minutes to rest later that evening.

THE END


End file.
